


for your light

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gaara knows he cannot repay his debt to Naruto, but he wants to start."</p>
            </blockquote>





	for your light

When Itachi kills Sasuke, Naruto loses control.

Gaara is not sure what happens next because it's so fast and so bright and _so hard to look at_, but then Naruto is down and Akatsuki is gone and fuck, they got the kyuubi, and the world is going to hell.

Some of the nin immediately fan out to pursue Akatsuki, but Gaara stays. He remembers his battle against them, and without Shuukaku, without the natural ease he had had with sand, he is no match for them. He is not weak, but he is not a match for those who are left, the strongest of the group.

And there is Naruto. Naruto, who brought him to where he is today, Naruto who had shown him back then what it meant to care for someone, even if one had a monster in one's body, and Gaara has never forgotten that. And then Naruto saved him, and Gaara can never repay that debt.

But there is no one who knows Chiyo's technique except Kankuro, and even if Kankuro were here, Gaara would not ask his brother. Naruto is important, but Kankuro owes nothing to him. It's all Gaara, and Gaara has never known how to give life. He can save lives now, but he is still the Kazekage, living in the desert, and so he does not know how to give life.

And he watches the pink-haired girl, (he thinks her name is Sakura but he is not sure), at Naruto's side, and she is crying. _She is the only one left_, Gaara vaguely thinks, and yet he does not know how to empathize because his siblings are still alive, and he never did care much for Uchiha.

But then she bites her lip, and Gaara watches chakra flow into Naruto, and all of a sudden he realizes what she's doing. And he also knows that if the Godaime Hokage were here, this would not be happening. But they had not expected Akatsuki, only Orochimaru and Sasuke, and she has her own duties. Gaara had only come because it was on his borders.

_Why?_ Gaara wants to ask, but he does not want Naruto to stay dead, as selfish as that is. Sakura looks up then, looks at him, and she laughs a little. _Because they're both gone, and there's no point for me if they're both gone_, and Gaara can understand, now, a little.

_Don't let him know_, she says when she finishes, and Gaara wouldn't, wouldn't stand by and let Naruto break down again because Naruto is _too precious to him_ for that. But he waits until her eyes close, in a gesture of respect, because she gave Naruto back to him, and then he takes Naruto to Suna.

Gaara knows he cannot repay his debt to Naruto, but he wants to start.

07.03.28


End file.
